Locked Away
by Eleanor Delacour-Black
Summary: Fritz, Mike, and Jeremy all are locked in the computer room awaiting six o'clock. With an hour before six, the three become bored. Will boredome inspire something else? M/M/M Slash Lemons


Only 5 O'Clock and all the animatronics were waiting outside the doors, that were now sealed shut. Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz sat against the wall together, waiting out for six. All three were bored out of their minds as they waited for the clock to ring 6. "I don't know how much longer I can just sit here." Mike groaned as he leaned his head back. Mike's black hair fell into his emerald eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. Mike was always complaining, but Jeremy and Fritz had to agree that they were bored too.

"Yeah..." Jeremy said quietly. Jeremy was the shy one. He always questioned what he says, afraid to embarrass himself in front of the two people that he has became friends with since working here with them.

"We could fuck." Fritz said with a smirk. Jeremy and Mike rolled their eyes as Fritz said this. He was always flirting with them. They have grown used to it by now. Fritz was known for being a bit of a sex addict, while Jeremy was a shy virgin.

"Fritz?" Mike questioned.

"Hmm, Mikey?" Fritz asked as he looked Mike up and down.

"Shut up." Mike said before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Do you think they'll leave?" Jeremy asked.

"Not any time soon." Mike sighed before looking ahead again. "Let's check the time." He said as he stood up and headed over to the clock.

"We still got a lot of time, Mikey. Like I said, we could pass the time." Mike froze as he felt Fritz's fingers going up his arm. Fritz was always flirting, but he never went as far as touching. "I could give you and Jeremy a whole lot of fun." Fritz whispered into Mike's ear, his hot breath fanning over Mike's ear and causing him to shiver. "What do you say, Mikey?" Fritz hand moved to Mike's lower back causing Mike's breaths to become more shallow. "If you want we could just have Jeremy watch." Fritz hand went to Mike's ass, but still Mike didn't stop Fritz. He was too shocked to do anything. Fritz took this as a good sign as he lowered his head and suddenly kissed Mike. Mike's eyes widen even more so as Fritz began to kiss him. Mike could feel Jeremy's eyes on them as Mike's eyes shut and he gave into Fritz.

Mike entangled his fingers into Fritz's golden curls. Their lips working together as one and Mike's tongue slipping into Fritz's mouth. Fritz pushed Mike against the desk, grinding his length into Mike's, causing the pair to groan into each other's mouth. They both could feel the eyes of both Jeremy and all the animatronics. Neither cared as Fritz pulled back and started unbuttoning Mike's security shirt. Once it was unbutton, Fritz yanked it off and pulled Mike's white t-shirt over his head.

Fritz's icey blue eyes scanned Mike's chest over. Mike blushed bright red as Fritz's scrutinizing eyes looked every inch of him over. Fritz smirked and looked up at Mike, causing Mike's face to become redder. "For a guy who always complain, you sure are enjoying this." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Fritz." He said as he pushed Fritz against the desk, surprising him. Mike pulled Fritz shirts off leaving him too shirtless. Mike lips went down his neck. Fritz eyes rolled into the back of his neck as Mike sucked on his neck. Mike grinded into him as Mike started kissing, licking, sucking, and biting Fritz's nipples.

"Fuck, Mikey." Fritz moaned. "Get your fucken pants off." Fritz demanded as he pushed Mike and made him lean over the desk. Mike undid his pants, and with Fritz's help, got his pants off. Fritz started on his jeans and pushed them down his leg. He didn't bother kicking them fully off as he was too excited and horny to give time to such a task. Fritz pulled Mike's ass cheeks apart and pushed in.

"Fuck!" Mike hissed in pain as Fritz ruthlessly pushed ball deep into Mike's ass. Jeremy watched from where he sat. Watching the two other males together made him become hard. He never seen porn, but he was almost positive that seeing these two were better. He licked his suddenly dry lips, his breath heavier than normal, and his heart beating in his chest. He was as virgin as they get. He never had his first kiss, never lost his virginity, or ever dated someone, but none of that matter because in the end he's like anyone else. He gets horny. His pants felt very tight and it made him bite his lip to keep from whimpering as he moved to try to ease the pain in his groin.

"You good, Mikey?" Fritz teased as he pulled out.

"Fritz, shut up and just fucken fuck me." Mike demanded as his hands clutched the table. Fritz smirked and rammed into Mike. Mike gasped as his body rammed into the table. Fritz didn't stop there. He pushed in and out roughly, not giving a fuck if it pained Mike. Mike found the pain Fritz was causing him only more pleasure. He never thought he'd be the type to find pain as a turn on, but it was fucken fantastic. "Fuck! Harder, Fritz!" He demanded. Fritz smirked before he started kissing Mike's shoulder and pushing in and out with no remorse. He pounded Mike right into the table, but neither care. Mike's eyes almost bulged out of his eyes as he let out a loud gasp.

"Found it." Fritz smiled as he bit into Mike's shoulder and pounded into Mike's prostate over and over again.

"Fritz!" He yelled. "Fuck! Faster!" Fritz complied and went in an almost inhuman speed. "Harder!" Mike cried out as he started getting closer. Fritz was practically shaking as he neared his climax. Fritz went harder and screamed out in existy as the two came together.

"Fuck!" Fritz pulled out and slumped against the wall breathing heavier than normal. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damn that was good." Mike gave a tired smile as he slid to the floor, wincing as his ass hit the ground painfully.

Jeremy looked at the two tired men before looking at the clock. "How much more time do we have?" He asked in a timid voice. Both men looked at Jeremy, as if just remembering that he was there.

"Still got another half hour." Fritz informed him. "Why?"

"Well... um..." Jeremy stuttered nervously. Mike raised an eyebrow at the redhead. Both guys looked at the brown eyed man, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"What Jer?" Mike asked.

"Well..." Jeremy looked down, his face bright red. "I kind of have a problem." He mumbled. This peaked Fritz's attention.

"Oh, do you now?" Mike glanced at Fritz and then at Jeremy, confused and not understanding what was wrong with Jeremy.

"Yeah." Jeremy quietly said.

"Anything Mikey and I can do to help?" Fritz now crouched before Jeremy. "Anything at all?" He ran a finger between his legs and up to his balls. "Anything? You just have to ask." Jeremy brown eyes met Fritz's blue ones. "Hmmm?" Fritz questioned. Jeremy slowly and timidly nod his head. "Ah, there is. And what would you need from us?"

"Fritz? Jer?" Mike questioned confused.

"Come on, Jer. You said you need our help. We can't help if you don't tell us what we need to do." Jeremy looked up at Fritz.

"I'm hard." He mumbled embarrassed. Mike smirk, suddenly understanding what was going on.

"Ah, well we can help you with that, right Mikey?" Mike smirked and walked over.

"You're a virgin, right Jer?" Mike asked. The redhead's face matched his hair as he nod. "What do you think we should do about that, Fritz?" Mike asked with a full blown grin.

"Oh I have an idea or two." Fritz said as he and Mike grabbed a hand and pulled Jeremy to his feet. "Ever hear of a fuck train? It's rather interesting, at least in my opinion." Both the men look at Fritz. "Mikey already got ass fucked, so how about this." He walked over to the desk and leaned over. "Jeremy you get to fuck my ass." Both Mike and Jeremy looked at each other and then at Fritz. "Come on." Jeremy walked over unsure. "You saw me with, Mikey. Don't worry so much." Jeremy bit his lip before he started kissing Fritz shoulder timidly. Fritz rolled his eyes, but didn't complain. He knew Jeremy was a virgin. It must be confusing for him. "Jer hold on." Jeremy stopped and stood with Fritz.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"Nah, but how about we have you ass fucked first. Mike fuck Jer." Mike nod and pushed Jeremy over the table. "When he's comfortable enough I'll move underneath him and have him fuck me as you fuck him." Mike nod and turned Jeremy's head, so that Mike could kiss him. it was an awkward angle, but Mike wanted to get Jeremy both distracted and comfortable. Jeremy pushed his tongue into Mike's mouth letting him know that Jeremy was ready. Mike pushed in causing Jeremy to gasp. Mike went in and out at first slowly, getting Jeremy used to it. Jeremy closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling. When Mike hit Jeremy's prostate Jeremy screamed in pleasure.

"He's defiantly a virgin." Fritz whispered in Mike's ear, causing Mike to chuckle. "Move back slightly and Jer will fuck me." Mike nod and pulled Jeremy closer to him, so that Jeremy's back was against Mike's chest. It made the sex even more pleasurable. Jeremy moaned and tilted his head back to rest on Mike's shoulder. Fritz moved in front of Jeremy and pushed back. Both Jeremy and Fritz groaned as Jeremy filled Fritz. Fritz leaned on the table and the three started moving together. Mike would pull out of Jeremy, who would push into Fritz, and then pull out of Fritz and Mike would push back into Jeremy. The room filled with their breathy moans and pleasurable screams.

Jeremy screamed out Mike's name as he came and Fritz screamed out Fritz name as Mike screamed Jeremy's name as all three came together. "Fuck!" The computer started ringing and the three guys started laughing.

"It's six o'clock." Mike said with a smile. "Same time tomorrow?" Jeremy glanced over.

"Yeah."

"Totally, Mikey, Jer." Fritz smiled as the doors open and light flooded into the room.


End file.
